


Wentworth Miller Reads Fanfiction

by Yoite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Crack, Fade to Black, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Meta, RPF, Sexual Humor, The Author Regrets Everything, The Weirdest Thing I've Ever Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: As title says, really.DISCLAIMER: This is just a bit of light hearted fun and is not meant to insult any fanfiction conventions in general or any specific fanfiction in particular. I love fanfiction. Please don't shoot me. Killgrave made me do it.





	

Went plopped down on the chair in complete exhaustion, resting both elbows on the little desk in his trailer. It had been a long day on set and his face felt sore, partly because he’d been contorting it into Captain Cold’s perma-smirk for hours on end, but mostly because, clearly, all of the episode’s budget had been spent on a bunch of flying robots, as his and Dom’s stunt guys had been cut out. It was safe to say Dom had been physically or mentally absent in all those acting classes that teach you how to not actually punch your buddy during a fight scene. Not that much had changed since _Prison Break_ , really. Sometimes, Went did wonder why he’d been canvassing for Dom to be cast as Heatwave anyway. Well, long story short, the make-up team did not have to work too hard to give the younger man’s face that expressive battered look afterwards, and it left him feeling.. a little annoyed. Yes, he’d go with annoyed.

“Dyspraxic idiot”, Went muttered as he switched on his laptop and hovered the mouse over a new script he’d been writing over the past few weeks. He had intended to use the short filming break to add a couple more lines, but his head wasn’t in the right place quite yet. Thankfully, he’d recently stumbled upon just the thing to help him unwind. Went sighed, opening an incognito tab instead and heading straight for one of the nearly dozen websites he’d been frequenting to get his fanfiction fix these days, [www.pornlegendsoftomorrow.net](http://www.pornlegendsoftomorrow.net). Not that he was obsessed or anything.

He quickly scrolled past the first couple of recent publications: the obvious, violent mid-air love scene featuring Caity’s and Ciara’s characters, something he imagined would be pretty uncomfortable to keep up; the deep exploration of the vital question whether Vic’s and Dram’s heroes were having sex with each other whenever Firestorm masturbated, something Went did not really require an answer to; the gazillionth epic telling of Captain Canary’s undying love, cute but definitely not his cup of tea; and also one of Atom finding surprisingly creative ways of pleasuring the whole crew in his miniature form, something that was just a little bit too out there for Went’s taste.

His fingers trembled in excitement when he finally came across a new Coldwave story. He clicked on it. Then rolled his eyes in disappointment upon discovering that both Dom and himself had fluffy tails and cat ears in this one. For fuck’s sake.

The next one wasn’t much of an improvement, Went decided, as soon as “ripe purple aubergines” were mentioned in inappropriate contexts. He really wished there was a filter for that kind of thing.

Finally, the third Coldwave fiction he opened seemed more promising. It was one of those ‘alternative universe’ stories that he wasn’t a huge fan of since, well, the Waverider set was _already_ an alternative universe as far as he was concerned. But he was getting desperate by now, so he decided he could live with Captain Cold being a first year student at the University of Villainy and Heatwave being his hot young professor.

He skimmed through the first couple of paragraphs, squirming a little at the long-winded descriptions of his own character’s “beautiful, chiselled face”, “sparkling blue eyes” and “lean physique”. Those were always his least favourite parts. However, things quickly got much more interesting when “the hunky new teacher, Doctor Heatwave, entered the auditorium, his huge pectoral muscles bulging underneath the thin cotton of his formal shirt”. Now, this was more like it. Went smiled as he undid his jeans with one hand whilst scrolling with the other to learn that “Doctor Heatwave’s hands were large and skilled as he took a long piece of chalk and turned towards the blackboard, showing off his broad, manly shoulders and a thick, sturdy neck barely tamed by a black tie”. Damn, the University of Villainy’s lecture halls certainly needed updating, but this wasn’t bad. At least it was more imaginative than all the gay video channels combined. Went certainly hoped that Captain Cold was a naughty student so that Doctor Heatwave would have to bend him over his lectern and-             

“Went?”

The so addressed swirled around on his chair with a speed even The Flash would have admired and his heart dropping right down to his stomach as Dom’s square head appeared in the door frame. Went was so sure he’d locked the door, but obviously he hadn’t as Dom’s bulky frame was already following Dom’s bald head barging into the trailer in that typical Dom-esque manner.

“Hey Went, Dave said we’ll have to re-shoot that- ooh?”  

The younger man stared in open-mouthed shock as his friend’s eyes narrowed, very obviously reading the screen behind him.

“.. he could see Doctor Heatwave’s impressive equipment showing through the soft fabric of his dark grey trousers?”

“..it’s not what you think..”, Went jumped up to cover the screen with his chest. His jeans chose that convenient moment to slip down and expose what one fan fiction author once described as his “well-oiled cucumber”.

“You’re reading fan fiction about us?!”

“.. agn hnn ughhh..”, Went opined, randomly pointing to various objects in his trailer with one hand while using the other to cover up what another author once called “his second deadly weapon”.

“You could have just told me you feel this way.”

“Eh?”

“What?”

“.. but you’re straight.”

“Says who?”

“Say the random girls sneaking out of your trailer every morning.”

“I can be flexible.”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“He can be flexible too.”

Went did not get to protest any further as Dom moved in with one quick step, pushing him back onto the chair with his bear paws on the younger man’s shoulders.

“So, Wenty. What exactly happens in this story you were reading?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments always welcome. Even if it's just to tell me I'm crazy. XD


End file.
